


I Am Gonna Die In A Place That Don't Know My Name

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 谈论死总是要比谈论生容易。填不填坑不重要，重要的是过过227（……），看在这个初衷上会发展成整篇车也说不定
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个现代组特工au，目前出现的cp是Desmond/Shaun，随时都有可能更新（更有可能坑了（草）BGM为[UNKLE的同名歌](http://music.163.com/song?id=5054461&userid=118992600)，也是POI用过的插曲

世界上某个无人问津的角落

戴斯蒙·迈尔斯在一片雪原上站着流血，他面前是些死人。不难理解是他杀了他们。现在他走不动了。

朋友们很喜欢他，然而他是知道自己配不上这种偏爱的。他说不出任何话，手脚僵硬，身体冰凉，在雪中喘出少许热气，这就是全部了。血顺着他的手指滴落；如果有人见过血浆，他们会感到害怕的，然而这世界上多数人都少见这样的流血。多数人也不喜欢血，就像肖恩。那个尖利的英国人，他的，他顿了一下，他的车票。说别的太重，说同事又太轻了，他的车票。戴斯蒙在雪地中跪下，缓慢地找了个好受的角度躺下来。走不动了。这片雪原真大啊，车票先生。

十六个安静的小时过去了。

随后，遗憾地，是四个略显吵闹的小时。他睁眼看到一块方形的天空。

车子的天窗玻璃紧闭，天上还在飘雪。车里开着相当强劲的暖气，他斜着看到他的司机仅一件衬衫挽起袖管。

路边的雪积得好高，他想。

他把西装外套从肩上拨下来，动作迟缓地穿上毛衣，尽量不拉扯到绷带底下的缝线，把平放下来的车座调回原位（尽管还是把椅背往后靠了些），系好安全带，闭上眼睛。

最近的城镇离他们还有起码几百公里。肖恩在天亮的时候停到路边，从尾箱拿出备用的油加满，又靠在戴斯蒙那一侧车门外头喝起了速溶咖啡。戴斯蒙降下车窗，让冷风灌进来。他还有些沙哑，只有力气以轻飘飘的气声说话，“我应该先道歉，但我有点饿了，肖恩。”

一般来说讨他的参谋心软很容易，但肖恩因此仅是微微偏头。

“外面风大，戴斯蒙。把窗关上。”

然后他便不再望向戴斯蒙。

他望向雪原的方向：至今雪应当已经掩埋了那一片狼藉。他开的不是越野车，因为他开的是自己用工资买的、在伦敦上下班通勤的车。而这种事总要发生的，有一次就有第二次、第三次，所以，要么买一辆越野车……很贵……以及无论在哪里，一个能停放越野车的车位……还有房贷，家里还有两只狗要喂……要么停止和迈尔斯先生见面。他试着在失去自己之前下这个决心，但是好像又觉得离失去自己还远，远得很。你又不是不会开越野车，你想要那玩意好久了。你现在只穿着一件单衣站在雪地里；你正好可以清醒清醒，省得开车开困了。得了，去给他弄点吃的。

肖恩绕回驾驶座，钻进去，倒了一杯热水给戴斯蒙，用戴斯蒙放在他车上的水杯。戴斯蒙扶着他握住水杯的手喝下热水，他抽回去，盖上水杯盖子放回饮料架上，戴斯蒙又捉住他的手腕，在僵住的那半秒捉住后颈，把他拉过来亲吻，而仅仅年长少许的参谋为了绕开他的伤口不得不在一连串的移动中趴在他身上，从某一秒起则是骑在他大腿上。

这很混帐，肖恩被抓着腰想、疲惫挫败地想，你这混帐。不要跟我装可怜，你一点都不可怜。你自找的。滚出我的生活，拜托。他微微舔着下唇被咬得余痛的位置，左手拢着埋进他领口贴着颈间呼吸的棕茸茸的脑袋，右手探下去解开戴斯蒙的皮带和拉链，把他的同事的阴茎扣进掌心里套弄起来。同事是个天才的词。你可以协助你的同事工作，你可以关心他的生活，留意什么事会让他把自己淹死在酒精里，你可以并拢手指磨蹭阴茎底面，撸到顶端时捏着那里的软肉研磨，那能迅速带来对劲的快感，鲜活得几乎像生念，让你的同事咬着你的锁骨加重呼吸，对你的同事这么做，你甚至能感觉到他的手滑到你屁股上，他想挺进你手里。但那不行，他的伤势最好不要剧烈运动，方圆百里可没有医院。速战速决，肖恩如此希望，所以折磨龟头是个巧妙而下作的办法，没有哪个男人能无动于衷地挺过一分钟。戴斯蒙硬起来尺寸不小，外勤甚至连这也要考核，尽管相当侵犯隐私权但目前为止没有哪位男特工感到被冒犯，肖恩也不介意欣赏戴斯蒙完全勃起的样子。他箍起拇指和食指快速拨弄冠沟时戴斯蒙将鼻尖卡在他颈边拖出一声长长的低吟，随后是又一阵细小的啃咬，腾出一只手来裹住肖恩的手抚慰自己，渗出前液时一言不发。不幸地，他们不是第一次做这个了，所以肖恩知道怎样让戴斯蒙高兴。

只是他没想到戴斯蒙并不高兴。

他的特工始终没有抬头，在更快更用力的套弄中闷声哼哼，索要他皮肤的温度，将肖恩的指缝弄得湿湿黏黏的。这很可爱，也是肖恩并不介意这么做的原因，每次从茎根撸到顶端都刻意挤压那里激起更多的喘息，他能感觉到戴斯蒙在他怀里逐渐绷紧，扣着他的手也加重了力道，手背泛起薄薄的青筋，但在高潮前的一瞬，戴斯蒙硬生生掐住了他的动作。

他低头迎见一对湿润的眼睛。

“我可以操你吗？”他的特工维持着表面的完整，说。

参谋在愕然中盯着他。当然，这家伙还不至于流泪，所以也可能是被手活伺候得太舒服了，假如对他一无所知的话。他身上有一股挥之不去的血味，车里暖气够热，因此那种血味和他本人的味道融合成了某种不讨人厌的独特感觉，而这绝不是赞扬他的魅力。死和孤独，这味道该被如此命名；戴斯蒙·迈尔斯永远是孤独的，他就是一个孤独的无底洞，谁敢靠近他，只会坠入这个无底洞失去自己，坠落不到最底就会死去。却又只有破碎的人想要拯救世界。

肖恩·黑斯廷斯从不想要拯救世界。

他在戴斯蒙被他的沉默吓退之前冷静地问：“为什么？”

“因为我态度很好？”他温和而真诚地微笑。

（或者以一个肖恩熟悉的弧度翘起嘴角。如果打算赌一把参谋在这时能否看透他那他算是输得相当失败。）

这阵突然的沉默对于特工来说或许真的有点久了，肖恩能感觉到手里的性器稍稍软下去，那让他冲着那张笑脸扬起一侧眉毛。

你不讨厌他。你从未讨厌过他。你只是能看透他，就像你能看透任何人。在所有顶尖黑客当中唯独你能得到这份工作，正是因为你不仅能入侵任何系统，还能入侵任何人心，你或许孤僻但绝非混帐。你能认出一个人的求援。

参谋松开一只手——显著地让特工注意到不是抚慰他的那只手——他推开车门。

“对于一般人我会要求至少三次顺利圆满的约会之后，但是你，”他说着，从特工的大腿上挪下车，在车边跪了下去，“天。至少有张床，戴斯蒙。”

这起落真是要人犯心脏病。他在余悸中努力坐起来转了个向——肖恩非常流畅地扶上他的膝盖——他既为那句话也为随之而来的口腔的热度而头晕目眩。尤其是在雪地上的冷风中。他的参谋十分谨慎地含住他（他知道这得是肖恩第一次这么做，因为他偶尔能感觉到牙齿），舔舐龟头和小半截茎身；少许唾液顺着茎身滑落，他用手沾着抚慰无法吞咽的余下长度，扶着它往下舔干净，鼻尖陷进毛发里去含饱涨的阴囊，从戴斯蒙的角度看起来几乎埋进他胯间，在这天寒地冻中令人兴奋得大腿发紧。

其他时候，例如在任务中，戴斯蒙并不缺技术精湛的床伴，对那些人他可以尽情追求快感，他可以抓着对方的头发捅进喉咙里，几乎没人不喜欢疯狂一夜；他抚上肖恩的后脑，手指埋进他同事的头发里，眼底浸透沉郁的欲望，抓着发丝一动不动。年轻的参谋经常除了一股勇气以外什么经验都没有，但他是你的，他又顿了一下，去想车票，又不，不是车票，他是你的，你的参谋。戴斯蒙难耐地攥着肖恩的头发，后者则似乎在尺寸上遇到了些窘迫，几次尝试抵到喉头也没能在把自己弄到窒息、挤出眼泪之前多咽下一寸，不过却让顶端受到了相当舒服和透彻的按摩，换来一些高声喘息。肖恩可能还想再继续尝试，但再来几次他就要失去控制了。

他是你的参谋。这件事本身远比他的技术更令人快乐，就好像……就好像这么久以来你一直从他那里得到的一样。你几乎就要越过那条线了。有人来到这片停车区，站在路边解手，戴斯蒙用手臂挡住肖恩的侧脸，等着要么是一声口哨要么是一句脏话，在这时肖恩竟然把他的龟头塞进了喉咙里。总是充满惊喜：戴斯蒙在那个瞬间放肆地叫起来， _啊——天，_ 扣着参谋的后脑顺畅地操了进去，抽插起来， _上帝啊——你……哦……，_ 然后等来了一句脏话。死基佬。

但他们都不是同性恋，或者什么性恋，他们只是干这行，干这行需要彼此。他知道他们正在被盯着看。看吧，一般人可不经常从老婆那里得到完全的深喉——这个念头几乎让戴斯蒙的心脏尖叫起来。不知道是其中哪个元素击溃了他职业性的持久力，几下抽插之后扬了一个声调喷射进参谋的喉咙里，射了很多，参谋——参谋在他高潮时动作只停了一秒，此外吞吐着他抚慰过整个高潮。

那路人提上裤子，扇上他自己的车门。自慰去吧，戴斯蒙想。他喘着气，看参谋用手背擦干净嘴角，向人探出手把肖恩拉回车上抱着关上门，疯狂地亲吻，深吻，埋进他怀里无声地索要皮肤接触，享受被对方抱着脑袋的安宁。一直来说，参谋更多的只是默许，并不主动配合（事实上在戴斯蒙看来这有待商榷，鉴于他竟然没有吐出他的精液），多数时候任由戴斯蒙索取，于是他索取。戴斯蒙从不向别人索取。少数时候肖恩主动给予，比如现在。不是指口交，而是出现在雪地里。 _你除了烦人，还会点什么，混帐？_ 他听见参谋宁静地抱怨，并为此轻轻哼笑。

戴斯蒙心脏轻飘飘地缠着对方，想，我的，他忽略停顿，我的车票。

说同事太轻了，说别的又太重了。我的车票，我的……什么人。

他在沉默中……。

“戴斯蒙！”

突兀的叫喊、移动和枪响划破宁静。戴斯蒙猛地睁开眼睛从肖恩背后的抽屉摸出枪，在另一辆车彻底离开视线之前滚到驾驶座上踩下油门。“坐好，”他用手肘抹掉驾驶座碎裂的玻璃，从车窗向前射击，“你被击中了哪里？”“只是肩膀……，做你该做的事。”

“只是肩膀”，那一枪是冲他的头来的，肖恩只是保护了他罢了。前车在雪天冰冻的路上冲得很快，现在的车速还差点才能追上对方。肖恩的枪是防身用的，但车很好，他加一脚油就可以追上去撞停杀手。他们的距离在加大，但打滑的惯性正在变强，这可以利用。

你在冰天雪地里……这片白无边无际，你甚至不能说银装素裹，因为你自己清楚它有多脏，路面边缘的雪覆盖污泥，路面外的雪原掩埋血，掩埋动物的尸体，死于寒冷或死于捕猎者，通常是鹰与鸮之类的，你和你杀的人很适合这之中的类比意味，然而另一方面你同伴也在流血。戴斯蒙舔舔嘴唇，枪口挪下去，重新取回对车子的控制；这很不容易，鉴于车速已经追上160多了，而长长的直路在视野尽头的朦胧中消失，他用那柄小手枪开了最后一枪，没打中。

“追上去。”

“那是我的麻烦。”他脱口而出，“我不会拿你冒险——”

“追上去，17号。”

戴斯蒙用余光扫了一眼肖恩，下一秒在惊愕中转过头，“我怎么不知道你还藏了——”这么大的——接着看见被掀开的整个后座坐垫，扬了扬眉头，肖恩曾经禁止把他的车当武器库而他遵守了，难以置信地遵守了——回头抓着方向盘，“…… _什么时候？_ ”

“你又不是第一个对我的私人生活感兴趣的特工。关于这点我真的很讨厌你们，上帝啊。靠近点，这是命令。”

**_“谁？”_**

“追上去，戴斯蒙，我准头很差！”

A17磨了磨犬齿，十分介意地小声应着 _是，长官_ ，再次踩下油门回到他熟悉的疯狂之中，车速一下提了两格，差点逃脱的杀手又回到了视野内。 _克莱习惯狙击，但这样的大口径更像是加琳娜的爱好。_ 他捕捉到消失在风中的一点轻哼，知道大概是开枪的后坐力撞到伤处，鉴于参谋并不常用武器，显然没有这个规避意识，那声吃痛让他扣紧方向盘，而前车的车后窗应声碎裂时他还本能的想 _其实准头不差，只是车窗比轮胎更好打。_ _Ok_ _，得了，你该闭嘴了。_

他提速，把对方逼到必须比他还要快的危险地步，逼进参谋的胜算里，尽管第二枪还是没有打中轮胎而是地面，溅起路面的冰碴。 _那是什么枪？刚才没看清楚。看起来很张扬。难道是清志的？_ 第五枪终于打中了轮胎，那个瞬间他全凭本能踩紧刹车，消耗机械的惯性，在前车大翻大滚的恐怖巨响中难以置信地想 _这是什么，戴斯蒙，介意吗？_ 并在肖恩抱着枪钻回来之后瞪过去，盯着他怎么收起支架，怎么把枪丢回后座，怎么捂着被血湿透的右肩指挥他慢点，那不用多说他也知道。 ** _康宁汉姆。_** _你这个有男朋友的死基佬。_

车子在杀手的车旁边稳稳地停下。

“在这里待着，”他跳下车时习惯性地说，绕过车头发现肖恩也正走向那车冒着烟的残骸，便走向上下颠倒的驾驶座，被肖恩摆手拦下来。

那大意是在说你伤得更重还是让我来，他能理解他的参谋有声与无声的各种表达，更能理解红发英国人不太受得住疼，不过始终没有再次拒绝关心。

参谋皱着眉头把杀手的尸体拖出来，检查他的口鼻，并不意外他已经用氰化物自杀了，擦了擦手。

“通常来说，这个时候，我会问你这是怎么回事，”肖恩拿出手机，按了几下快门，“给你个机会自己交代……但是这次就算了。”

然后他握着手机垂下手，注视着死人平静的脸。

“这里没有外人，我就不装作我不知情了，戴斯。”

戴斯。换一个地方听见，戴斯蒙原本该更高兴些的。

“那你就该理解我为什么没有告诉你，或者任何人。”

“这就是为什么我很不喜欢你。”

肖恩抱起手臂转过身。毕竟他的外套和毛衣都在戴斯蒙身上。

“走吧，”他说。

离最近的镇子还有两百多公里。戴斯蒙服从了他的长官。

关上车门重新发动的时候他最终还是说了， _“哈兰？”_

“他只是要逃避检查罢了。”

“我们还有检查？”

“我们有，只是没人检查你而已，童子军。”

“你听起来更像是在骂我。”

“正是。”

“‘正是’？你用了整整一个弹匣！”

“它在动，我能怎么办？”


	2. Chapter 2

A360公路雅库茨克方向，雅库茨克，俄罗斯

戴斯蒙把车停在汽车旅馆前面，肖恩去开房，他收拾东西，比如把后座坐垫放下来之类的，也不知道谁才是车主。打开尾箱时他看到被摘下来的车牌，备用汽油，他自己血糊糊的衣服，打开的医药箱，缝针和缝线，用过一次的输血软管。

肖恩是O型血。

整个尾箱里头都是他那件衣服的血味。

他深吸一口气，把医药箱里没用过的东西收拾好，和肖恩平时放在这里的电脑包一起用一只手拿上，身上的伤随着动作一直拉拉扯扯，抬起另一只手嗙地盖上尾箱。踏进旅馆里头时，他注意到肖恩在发现他来了的瞬间犹豫了一下，懒洋洋的老板这时才来，肖恩拿出现金说一间房。

于是他把人按在那间房的门板上咬先前吻过仍未消退的吻痕，顺理成章，又仿佛比顺理成章多点什么。然而他在察觉肖恩的小小躲闪时僵住了。

不是躲闪他。只是门板硌到肩后的伤。

“去关窗。”肖恩说。

参谋有这样一种使人安宁的魔法。他沉默地去了。

现在已经入夜，拉上窗帘之前特工习惯性地瞥了眼外面。又冷又偏远，不会有人来。除非还有尾巴……他知道没有，肖恩在车上处理过了。雪停了，晚上气温低没法融化，要是自己一个人倒无所谓，但他也不是一个人，还是想法让房间里暖和起来比较好。这个破旅店的水暖片就是一块废铁。

戴斯蒙脱掉西装外套和套头毛衣，丢在床上，赤裸着上半身钻进浴室里搜寻有没有能临场发挥的东西，没有，又钻出来，并不意外地看到肖恩也正坐在电脑前解开衬衫扣子，电脑则连着手机数据线。“需要帮忙吗？”他自然地走上前。屏幕上是先前的杀手的照片。

肖恩也自然地在他眼前拨开衬衫，“帮我把子弹弄出来。”并挪动椅子让出了角度。

“你早就该止血了。”戴斯蒙颇为不同意地评价道，把医药箱丢到桌子上，搁在电脑旁边。

活像那么回事。肖恩在他拿着棉花和镊子凑过来时嘀咕起来：“我不严重。况且还忙着呢。”

“参谋。”

“好吧。”

比起戴斯蒙身上斑斑驳驳的伤，肖恩还真称不上流了多少血，子弹是从侧后方射进肩膀的。镊子尖钻进枪眼的瞬间英国人反应不小地瑟缩了一下，并出于某种心理狠狠地剜了戴斯蒙一眼，后者以一种可谓无辜的眼神表示我誓死不嘲笑你这绝对是人之常情，那颗子弹才被取出来。随后是涂上止血药和包扎，再之后则是身份对调——更应该说调回来——是肖恩勒令戴斯蒙滚到一边去坐好，该换纱布了，特工十分随便地往桌面上一坐，结果被参谋微笑着一巴掌拍在小腿处的伤上，只好灰溜溜地回到床上。

这也算是和对方相处的一点乐趣，尽管态度比较臭，参谋一般不会对他的任何特工下重手。他把他照顾得很好，戴斯蒙望着肖恩专心的神色想。后者衣襟还半敞着，眼镜顺着鼻梁滑下去几厘米，那双蓝眼睛注视他身上的伤。针法再工整也架不住伤得狰狞，于是始终显得触目惊心。肖恩用手指轻轻描摹缝线边缘的皮肉，抬眼向上看他。

他一时间想不到该对这注视说些什么。我不疼，或者抱歉，又或者你看完了吗，换个心情或换个人的话则没准会打个哈哈糊弄过去；多数人已经习惯外勤特工带着伤回来、连他们自己也是如此，久而久之便会嫌他人的关心是种麻烦，关心者也会嫌他们麻烦，就像家人之间充满厌恶的相处一样。然而他们这种人无法成为家人。肖恩那种令人闭嘴的魔法也不应该与感情有关。

他们就这样看着彼此。

几个呼吸之后，还是英国人先收回了视线。

“遗憾的是你会没事的，”他把靠近腹部的伤口用过的绷带扔掉，因为先前这家伙不肯躺着、执着于保持最低限度的清醒，又坚持开车，所以那里渗的血比别处多些，但总的来说比一天多之前可乐观多了，“我可以给你弄点速食面。但别指望我帮你洗澡，我还忙着呢。”

“你在忙什么？”

“让我的线人调查一些事。”

“我知道。呃。说来话长……”

“嗯？”

“但你都知道了。”

话题看似离结束不远了。房间并不大，也没有其他旅客，他们说再多话也无法抹去安静，然而安静实在令人焦虑。他下意识地想留下肖恩，于是就把第一时间想到的随便什么说了出来：“那你是——怎么找到我的？”

肖恩背对着他，一边察看屏幕，一边撕开泡面的包装纸，右肩的伤晾在空气中，“你指的是什么？”

戴斯蒙发现自己可以大方盯着他。“呃，我移除了我的芯片。”

的确如此。他小臂内侧贴着创可贴。“就……别告诉我，我身上还有其他的芯片？”

“那倒没有。你做得很干净。技术上说，你已经死了，”热水被倒进泡面桶，“在系统里。”

“所以……”

参谋放下水壶。他撑在桌上；刚才是用左手提的水壶。依然背对特工。

“我不想满足你的乐趣，不过你可以认为是因为我对你感兴趣。”

“喔，哪方面的兴趣？”

“工作，17号。你非得占这点口舌上的便宜吗？”

“不管怎样，你救了我……”

戴斯蒙走向他，从背后搂着，在肩伤边缘落下一个吻，然而被肖恩无情地打断了这份示好。“感谢就免了，受不起。打扰了你的赴死大计，你一定很遗憾吧。”

……

英国人正抓着他的手臂，按在他之所谓“移除了芯片”的小创口上，力道坚决。

情况当然比“赴死大计”要复杂得多，他的重伤濒死不过是一个必然结果，而且对方了解得比自己更深入，所以现在呛他只是发泄而已，他知道的。他脾气很好。除了他没有人受得了参谋，也没有人能最终得到这家伙。

当然，另一方面，除了参谋，也没人救他。

所以他诚实地、不带一点语气修饰地说，不，我不想死。

参谋骤然将他抓进一个吻里，抑制不住情绪，又毫无章法，只顾着要惩罚、要教训他，他也毫不顾忌，紧紧抱着对方推到墙上任由他弄疼自己的嘴唇；不久前拜某次失败原因十分离谱的任务所赐，他嘴角多出这样一道伤疤，它也是最近容易被识破的原因，现在那里正被一个那次救了他、这次也救了他的人努力撕咬破皮，渗出血珠又被舔掉，只是为了表达 _我真讨厌你_ ，他几乎要为此落泪，并硬得头昏脑涨。他们反正都没好好穿衣服。肖恩一边咬他一边解开他们的皮带扣，性器贴在一起撸动，戴斯蒙架起他一侧大腿开拓后穴，特工搞过很多人，男人，女人，同行，同事，各种体型与爱好的人，唯独没有碰过爱他的人，所以他在摸到某处打破了肖恩的节奏之后让他转过去，而参谋喘息着说不。

他说只是为了不撞到你的伤。参谋说，不。就这样操我。气息烫过耳侧，他说或许以后但不是现在。现在就这样。

以后大雪无法再使他寒冷了。

操进去的时候肖恩失手在他背上抓了一下，没能完全控制住声音，也编不出掩饰疼痛竟使他兴奋的借口，沮丧地搂着戴斯蒙的肩颈吻他，被随之而来的挺送撞散了力气。 _谁说至少要有张床来着？_ 仿佛他不是下级，只是戴斯蒙，肖恩竟然没能第一时间想出什么话来反驳，发出一种混着呻吟和恼火的声音抬手堵他的嘴，戴斯蒙正好啄进掌心。非常舒服，他的阴茎被紧紧包裹着，在温热肠道进出带来了穿透力相当强的快感，越是用力、摩擦便越透彻，他很难克制自己不去追逐这种兴奋，性爱本是件寻常事，也不必克制。肖恩被一次次操到墙壁上，是有流血，但是他迫切地呢喃着戴斯蒙的名字抬起大腿磨蹭他的腰，所以他想可以不在乎那点血。

他 想的是，他们明明也才共事不久，是什么时候开始走上这条路的呢。不是指感情，而是命运。对方在他背后挠出印子，察觉他的走神，便要扯着他后脑的头发吻他，戴斯蒙没了能自如分心的精力，于是索性一边操他一边埋进他颈边直说出来， _为什么，参谋。_ 没有比这更模糊的问话了。也没有比肖恩的回话更前言不搭后语的： _无论你做什么……。_ 他能发出的更多仍是呻吟，戴斯蒙操得很深，碾过前列腺、捅到更深处神经密集的位置，他的声音升了个调绝望地迎合对方的动作，精液一晃一晃地溅到他的特工的小腹上，甚至是伤口缝线上，依靠微弱的理智打算动手抹掉，却大概是因为绞得太紧，反而被人整个丢到桌面上更用力地抽插直到射进里面，拔出来一股浊液，人垂头靠进他怀里喘气。

肖恩用左手将自己从桌面上撑起来一些，右手环过戴斯蒙的后颈，像早上保护他时那样。

谁也没有再追究发生了什么，或去提及应该做些什么，各自收拾好自己，也收拾好桌面，躺上床之后，他们只是像普通人一样共处。或许是为了避免尴尬，戴斯蒙以为是这样，但肖恩看起来一点都不在乎。他被迫只许平躺，不许给内脏更多压力，肖恩撑着脑袋俯视他，讲些无关紧要的闲话，关于大英博物馆的展品，关于狗，关于哈兰和他的男朋友的意大利蜜月，关于早前从雪地上捞出戴斯蒙并给他处理伤势时被血弄得结成一绺一绺的阴毛，说到这个时戴斯蒙不得不拽他下来堵住嘴省得他笑得太混帐，在肖恩小臂上摸到扎输血针肿起未消的小小针眼，他的上臂内侧也有一个。英国人对他说的最像承诺的话，是当他问这意味着什么时，对方避开他的视线啄上前额，说，等一切结束之后，什么都可以。

哪一切？

这一切。你有很多事还不清楚。

你听起来像是在说一些我应该知道的事。

你不应该。

房间里拉着窗帘，一丝月光都透不进来，参谋在黑暗中坐起来。他说我希望你们可以永远不知道——我希望我也不。

他注意到了模糊的单复数。几个？

……你的直觉很准，戴斯蒙。

肖恩开始简述。到第二句时戴斯蒙顾忌了一下是否隔墙有耳，即便他知道没有。第三句就说完了。

所以，一支叫做“战术支援”的队伍在杀死不听话又知道得太多的特工。也就是说他不仅无望活下来，还是主动踏进死亡陷阱，就像克莱，像夏洛特，像许许多多逐渐让他习惯喝酒的人。戴斯蒙觉得自己什么都不知道，未必符合“知道得太多”这个描述，肖恩却说你不一样，你是……你会让别人动摇。

_我不明白。_ 你的意思是说他们和我的敌人达成了某种交易，借我的敌人的手杀我吗？

可能是。

那么这个战术支援部门总该是完全保密的。你怎么知道？在这其中，你的位置在哪？

睡觉吧，戴斯蒙。

如果你身处险境，我是说。

我只能你保证我不喜欢看你受伤。并且假如有人那么做，我会尽我所能，仅此而已。不管你有多讨厌，你仍然是我的特工。但总有一天你会发现我不是你的理想伴侣——甚至最好不要和我扯上关系。

别说得好像这一夜已经过去了……

他爬起来靠近肖恩，肖恩再次吻他。十分主动，毫无抗拒。


End file.
